An Apology & Goodbye
by thorny21
Summary: Ryoko needs to apologize before she says goodbye to the one she loves.


It was late at night as a red haired girl with ice-blue eyes walked down the street. Wearing only a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and her best friend Kaoru Kaidoh's tennis team jacket, Ryoko Nakamura headed towards the park aimlessly. Her face blank and her body unfeeling of the cool night air, she continued to wander until she came upon an empty bench and sat down.

"I know what I did and I don't know how to say I'm sorry," Ryoko said into the night sky. "You mean the world to me and no matter how much I try not to love you, I always will, Genichirou." Closing her eyes and lifting her head towards the night sky, she let the tears she'd been holding back fall. She cried and cried, as if the hot tears would burn away the memory of their time together.

Crying until her body physically hurt, she got up and stumbled out of the park. Not paying attention to where her feet were taking her, she soon found herself standing on a bridge all alone, looking out over the water. A lone light shone in the distance and drew the redhead's attention.

"A lone light in the darkness," she said. "Something to call loved ones home to a safe harbor while you remain all alone." Shaking her head, she leaned on the railing just watching the light blink on and off.

"Come out moon, come out wishing star. Come out, come out, wherever you are. I'm out here in the dark, all alone and wide awake. Come and find me. I'm empty and I'm cold and my heart's about to break. Come and find me," she began to sing softly.

"I need you to come here and find me, cause without you I'm totally lost. I've hung a wish on every star, it hasn't done much good so far," she continued. "I can only dream of you, wherever you are. I'll hear you laugh, I'll see you smile. I'll be with you, just for a while."

"But when the morning comes and the sun begins to rise, I will lose you. Because it's just a dream when I open up my eyes I will lose you," she sang as she began to climb the railing. "I used to believe in forever but forever's too good to be true. I've hung a wish on every star, it hasn't done much good so far."

"I don't know what else to do, except to try to dream of you and wonder if you are dreaming, too. Wherever you are," she sang as she allowed the tears to come once more. "Wherever…you are…"

Sitting on the top railing, Ryoko looked out over the water and closed her eyes as the tears continued to fall.

"I've been hurt so many times. I fell for you, even before you said you'd heal my heart," she said as she slowly opened her eyes. "How can you heal it when you're the one breaking it?" Fully opening her eyes, the young girl looked down into the water and swallowed hard. Putting her hand over her heart, she took a deep breath and looked up at the stars.

"I'm sorry for any pain I caused," she cried. "If only you could see how important you are to me. If only you could see how much I love you." Taking a deep breath, she gripped the railing and stiffened her arms, lifting herself slightly to jump. Just as she was about to leap off, two strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Don't do it! We can still be friends!" a strong male voice said. "Please don't do this." "P-Please…just let me go, Genichirou," she said softly as the tears fell unbidden. "I'm tired of hurting others and I'm tired of b-being hurt." The redhead struggled in his arms, trying to get free of his strong grip. No matter what she tried, he would not relent and held tighter to her. "You're a good person! I don't want you to die," Sanada cried. The young girl in his arms stopped struggling and turned her head to face him. "And I don't want to feel this pain anymore," Ryoko replied. "Everyone important to me has walked out in one way or another. I-It's my turn now." She leaned forward and pressed a slow, gentle kiss to his lips. Pulling away slowly, the young boy loosened his grip and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't love you like you want," Sanada stated. "But I will always love you as a friend." A small smile came over the girl's face as she turned slightly on the railing. Gently caressing his face, a lone tear slipped free. "Love me as a memory," she said softly. "No matter what, I will always love you, Genichirou. Goodbye." Turning her head away, she threw her body forward out of his arms and down to the cool water below.

"No!" Sanada screamed as he watched the redhead disappear under the surface of the water. He raced away from the bridge down the hill to the water as fast as he could go. The only thought racing through his mind was "_she can't swim!_" By the time he reached the bottom, he had lost sight of her. Diving into the water, he looked around and called her name frantically. Sanada was sitting on the riverbank a few hours later wrapped in a warming blanket with Yukimura and the rest of his team at his side. He refused to get any treatment until the girl was found. Half an hour later, the divers pulled her lifeless body from the watery depths. As they carried her past, Sanada broke down and started to cry. On the young girl's face was something he hadn't seen before: a happy smile.

**A/N: Please Read & Review! Greatly appreciate it! As always, any flames will be promptly put out. **


End file.
